Jackson overland Son of Zeus
by TheDragonWriterOfTheNightFury
Summary: Discontinued don't care about it any more goodbye!


**I basically suck at writing stories so sorry. I own like nothing I am not Rick or DreamWorks so live with my horribe writing skills**

**And if you review I will feel good about myself so flames or helpful comments are all welcome. but not to May flames I don't want to Roast Jack frost on a open fire and chestnuts nipping at my nose. very weird.**

I had one thing in my mind Run. since that was the only thing I could do. I thought when I became a guardian these Monsters would stop attacking. And when they snapped my staff. I was like a sitting duck. And I was unable to use the wind. I knew one place I would be safe. Well there was two places but I highly doubt that my Father would want his son rushing into his palace. ahem Olympus. I was my step mom's least favorite son. she repeatedly tried to kill me.

"Please dad let it be there!" I prayed out loud. I continued running I saw a pine tree that was unfamilar. And a dragon around the bottom of it. And a person standing there. there was also some thing in the person's hand.

"A sword!" I whispered panting. gripping the two parts of my staff. I ran past the person surprising the person. and putting the pieces down and grabbed the sword and ran back out.

"HEY!" the person yelled.

"Get another sword idiot!" I yelled back holding the sword frost covered the metal. I smerked. the monster was aproaching fast. a stupid hydra.

"Styx" I said. the beast had nearly fried me many times. I looked where the stupid person was standing in shock.

"GO GET SOMEONE WHO CAN HELP!" I screamed at the guy and he turned and ran. I turned back to the hydra. who had gotten here quickly. the middle one breathed fire in the air. a plan was forming in my brain.

"Time to have some fun!" I shouted gleefully forming snow balls and throwing them at the monster. when it was confused I smerked and made it snow. ad ran and slashed off a head And froze it before it could regrow. I did the same to the rest. I froze the middle head so it couldn't blow fire.

"Bye!" I laughed and sliced it off and froze the neck. I turned and saw a crowd. staring at me. I broke the silence "Well are you gonna let it defrost or are you gonna fire the necks?" I asked and a dude around my age ran up with out a torch or any fire. then when he got to the hydra. his hands were lit on fire and he fired the necks. And then it turned to dust. I walked past most of the crowd and saw the guy who looked two years older but I was like three hundred years older then him so I wasn't bothered.

"Here."I said handing his sword to him. he was wearing a purple shirt. And had blonde hair. "You really shouldn't let monsters get to you. they might get you some day" I said.

I picked up my broken staff.

"Now who would like to help me find my way to the big house." I said standing.

"Ah Jack it's pleasant surprise to see you!" Chiron said walking up.

"Its nice to see you too Chiron." I said smiling

"What are you doing here!?" Mr D yelled when he saw me.

"Hey Dionysus!" I said twirling my staff pieces

"You were supposed to died years ago!" he screamed

"If you want a expansion asked Artemis And Dad." I said " oh and Chiron the reason I'm here is the staff you made me." I said showing him the staff.

"That's a pity." Chiron said sadly

"I've tried to fix it the way I fixed it last time..." this got me a hand on the shoulder.

"Its okay Jack we can talk back at the big house." Chiron said leading me off. the campers followed with a very displeased Dionysus behind.

"So has Artemis called you in?" Chiron asked.

"Well she has directed me into the position of guardian but I'm really surprised that the campers can see me." I said looking at the campers.

"Go back to your cabins." Chiron Said "Jason can you come here please?" and the dude who I stole his sword from came over.

"Yes Chiron?" He asked. Chiron gave me a look. I took it as this.

"YOU ARE KIDDING ME!" I shrieked "HE'S MY BROTHER!?" this made Jason look like he was shocked which knowing our dad is completely possible.

"Yes and you will be staying in the Zeus cabin." Chiron said calmly " and I will see if I can fix your staff."

"Well thank you Chiron." I said "If you can do it quickly please do so. I have guardian duties to do." He nodded my face broke into a smile "thank you." he walked off. or trotted

"So how old are you?"Jason said probably thinking that I was fifteen or sixteen.

"Three hundred and twenty-five years old." I continued walking and Jason who I think was a whimp by the way had his mouth a hanging open.

"You should close your mouth you might catch flies." I said playing with snow.

"Okay then two immortal siblings. how come you use snow?" he asked.

"Wait a second who else is immortal?" I asked.

"Thalia she is the lieutenant of Artemis."

"Oh so we basically do the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Zeus asked Artemis if I could work for her some thing about he thought I didn't live long enough. so she gave me basically the same thing as her hunters. And so I give good hunting weather." I shrugged "She probably would have rathered a girl helper but I don't hit on the hunters so she tolerates me." we had gotten to the Zeus cabin I opened the door.

"Wow this place changed." said looking at the cabin. "very empty." I then smiled "and cold that's good." I walked over to a cove in the wall there wasn't any bed. I shrugged it off. And made a bed with a blanket of snow.

"Fancy." Jason whistled. I then got in.

"Good night and just so you know you will probably wake up with a layer of snow on you so dress warmly." and so I went to sleep

**thank you for reading and I do think that Jason is a whimp. And I totally ship Jason/brick. it's cute.**


End file.
